verdades ocultas
by fer's cullen
Summary: Bella esta apunto de cumplir sus 18 para su mala suerte en la universidad surgio un problema tendra que compartir habiatacion con Edward pero esto le servira para descrubrir el secreto de su familia
1. Chapter 1

Verdades ocultas

Prefacio

Estaba demasiado confundida, mi madre se había casado hace nueve años con Carlisle, él cual tiene tres hijos Emmet de 22 años, Jasper de 20 y Edward recién cumplidos los 18, Emmet estaba casado con Rosalie mi hermana mayor y Jasper con Alice mi hermana mediana, Edward y yo éramos los mas pequeños, cuando mi madre se caso con Carlisle empezó a tener unas actitudes muy extrañas, no comía, a veces dormía durante todo el día, y tenía muchas salidas nocturnas, siempre me pareció muy extraño pero nunca pregunte nada ya que solo tenía 8 años, pero de pronto me pareció raro que mis hermanas decidieran casarse con mis hermanastros exactamente a los 18, pero mi confusión se agrando al notar que ellos empezaban a tener las mismas características de mi madre y Carlisle, Edward recién cumplió los 18 , y también obtuvo esas características pero para mi mala suerte en al universidad surgió un problema el cuál me una a Edward, tal vez gracias a esto conseguiría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba..


	2. noche libre, pero coplicada

Noche libre, pero complicada

Me encontraba alistando todo lo que faltaba para la reunión con Jacob(mi novio)ya que no tardaría en llegar y pues mañana no tena clases y como siempre; el resto de la familia había salido a uno de sus dichosos campamentos.

Escuche el timbre así que rápidamente acomode mi vestimenta abrí la puerta.

-Jake!-salte a sus brazos y el di un beso que me fue correspondido.

-amor, te vez hermosa-solo sentí mi sonrojo en mis mejillas.

_Gracias, aunque tu no te quedas atrás-dije, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

-Pasa amor-solo asintió y lo tome de la mano llevándolo a la sala. Nos sentamos y nos besamos por un largo rato.

-Bells, todo te quedo muy hermoso, por cierto traje unas películas para ver.

-Oh!, que bien pero primero hay que comer.

_Mmm, Bells, te quedo exquisito- dijo al probar el primer bocado.

-Gracias-sentí como el sonrojo venía de nuevo.

Terminamos de cenar y comenzamos a ver una de las películas que Jake había traído, sentí la mano de Jake posarse en mi espalda baja, este era el momento que estábamos esperando, revise mi reloj y marcaban las 12:00 am, aun tenía tiempo ya que mi familia regresaría dentro de cuatro horas, apague el televisor y me senté a horcadas sobre Jake, nos besamos apasionadamente, me sentía un poco nerviosa ya que era mi primera vez y aunque para e también lo era, no quería que notara mi preocupación.

_Be..ll..s!-de su boca salió un sonido gutural pero a la vez excitante, así que comencé a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa, poco a poco fui dándome cuenta que mis caricias hacían efecto, ya que sentí su miembro en mi vientre bajo, eso hizo que yo perdiera el control, así que sin pensarlo habíamos cambiado de posición, el estaba sobre mi y estábamos tentidos en la alfombra, como pude termine de desabotonar su camisa, comencé a tocar sus hermosos abdominales mientras sentía como el introducía sus manos dentro de mi blusa y besaba mi hombro, esto se sentía endemoniadamente bien así que no quería ni pensaba parar hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y azotarse…

**Epov**

se sentía tan condenadamente bien sentía la sangre de mi presa sobre la garganta era algo indescriptible…

-Edward, Edward!- bah ahora que carajos pasaba.

-Estoy acá- dije limpiando los restos de sangre en mi boca, cuando vi a la duende acercarse.

-Edward menos mal que te encontré- parecía un poco preocupada.

-Habla, que carajos pasa-trate de descubrir su pensamientos pero los bloqueo.

-Sucede que Bella, esta apunto de meterse con Jacob- ni siquiera lo dude un segundo corrí lo mas rápido que pude, maldito pero como se atrevía a tocar a mi hermosa Bella, a la mujer que amo, que he amado desde que la conocí, sabia que Bella sentía lo mismo por mi pero nunca lo habíamos platicado y ella aun no se daba cuanta de ello pero pronto pasaría ahora tenia que evitar que ese chucho al tocara.

Llegue a la casa por surte la puerta estaba abierta así que entre rápidamente pero a la vez sigilosamente a la sal y al ver aquella escena se podría de decir que mi poca sangre hirvió.

-Maldito perro! Suéltala- lo tome de los hombros y los alce, solo pude ver a Bella llorando y acomodándose la ropa.

-Esto en fin a ti que te incumbe, Bella y yo somos novios, aparte tu no eres quien para impedírnoslo.

-Pues me importa porque es mi hermana pedazo de idiota.

-Edward solo deja que se valla y no comiencen una pelea.

Solo por que me lo pedía ella lo hice, pero juro que era capaz de matarlo, el muy cobarde salió corriendo y solo quedamos Bella y yo en la sala, Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, me sentía mal pero a la vez sentía felicidad por haberlo impedido, si que lo único que asentí a hacer fue abrazarla.

-Edward por que lo hiciste, esto no era de tu incumbencia, a ti nadie te impide estar con Tanya- me empujo, pero a pesar de eso había percibido sus celos hacia Tanya, así que no pude ocultar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Qué?¿celosa?-dije con autosatisfacción.

-Ay! Claro eso es lo que a ti te gustaría pero no, mas bien yo digo que el que se pone celoso eres tu o me equivoco? .

-Ja.. Claro que no, sabes que yo solo te protejo porque eres mi hermanita.

-Pues sabes que, prefiero irme a dormir me harta estar escuchándote.

Bella subió las escaleras, sabia que haberle dicho la estupidez de que solo era mi "hermanita" había sido un golpe duro para ella, ahora solo tena que esperar a que se enfriaran las cosas para arreglarlas.


	3. Disculpas

**Disculpas**

**BPOV**

Despertó aun con el rastro de lagrimas en mi rostro, así que fui a darme una ducha, aun seguía repasando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la verdad aun no me sentía muy preparada par estar con Jake pero habíamos esperado mucho por un momento asi por lo que me sentía obligada a hacerlo, aunque la verdad era que a pesar de todo siempre he estado enamorada de Edward, de hecho desde que lo había conocido pero sabia que lo nuestro nunca podría ser, y menos por que el estaba con Tanya que era una mujer demasiado hermosa, en cambio yo una jovencilla en pleno desarrollo, aparte ayer lo había comprobado cuando Edward dijo que el solo me veía como su hermanita.

La verdad se que es injusto para Jake estar con el y amar a otro pero lo quiero mucho y pienso que con el paso del tiempo lo llegare a amar.

El agua empezó a enfriarse asi que mi ducha había terminado, como no estaba de ánimos decidí ponerme algo sencillo unos jeans deslavados, con una blusa amarilla, mis viejos converse negros y ni siquiera arregle bien mi cabello, baje a desayunar, y para mi suerte todos estaban en sus habitaciones fue algo que en verdad agradecí, ya que no tenia ánimos de verlos y mucho menos a Edward.

Opte por prepararme unos hot cake con jugo y un poco de fruta ni siquiera termine de desayunar, recogí la cocina, tome las laves del auto y decidí ir a buscar a Jacob a la Push.

Al llegar a su cas me encontré con Billy su padre que al verme su cara cambio radicalmente.

-Bells, que gusto verte por acá pero Jake no esta- estaba mas nervioso de lo normal.

-No importa Bill gracias pero lo puedo esperar, amenos que te moleste?

-No Bella sabes que no es ninguna molestia, pero insisto en que no es necesario, Jake regresara hasta mañana- su actitud me parecía muy extraña, como si tratara de ocultarme algo asi que sin permiso o no estaba decidida a entrar, pero al entrar y ver a Jake besándose con Leah hizo que me arrepintiera el haber entrado, Salí con mi vista nublada por las lagrimas hasta que sentí que Jacob me tomaba del brazo.

-Bells, amor, espera, te juro que esto no es lo que parece!-

-y entonces que demonios era? Respiración de boca a boca o que?, por favor Jake esta bien que tenga la cara pero pendeja no soy, lo que no termino de entender es como pudiste-me detuve un momento esperando una respuesta pero no la obtuve -es que acaso solo querías llevarme a la cama pero como no lo conseguiste te metiste con otra- se hizo un silencio largo, yo luchaba pro que mis lagrimas no e desbordaran tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta, solo se escuchaban mis pequeños sollozos, el nunca respondió nada, y como dicen "el que calla otorga" asi que Salí rápidamente de ahí conduje por un rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue a la playa baje del auto y sentí como el tiempo transcurría lentamente el sol desapareció y no supe mas de mi….

**EPOV**

Bella había desaparecido desde muy temprano, todos estábamos muy preocupados pero mas yo, todos estábamos en la sala cuando entro Alice.

-Edward, Bella esta en al playa la Push ve rápido tiene muchas horas ahí y puede sufrir una pulmonía-estaba demasiado agitado asi que Salí rápidamente a buscarla tome el porsche de Alice pero primero tendría que llegar a arreglar cuentas.

-Jacob Black! Sal y enfréntate como hombre!-estaba demasiado furioso.

-Que carajos quieres Cullen, tu hermana no esta aquí.

-Pues por eso mismo, Bella desapareció todo el día y no la localizamos de seguro tú eres el causante.

-Vino desde temprano, pero se fue, la verdad no sabia que desapareció-vi como en su rostro aparecía un rastro de preocupación.

-Si le pasa algo cárgalo a tu conciencia idiota!

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de esperar a que contestara solo Salí a buscar a mi Bella, aparque el auto y me deje levar por mis instintos y cuando menos lo espere escuche sus sollozos y corrí a abrazarla.

-Bella, hermosa que te pasa?- su piel estaba demasiado fría que temblaba con mucho miedo, no me contesto nada solo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien me tienes a mi, es mas vamos a casa ahí todo estará mejor- solo me contesto con un asentamiento de cabeza la levante poco a poco y cuando decidí soltarla ella se aferro mas a mi cuerpo y tuve que cargarla, verla asi era algo muy estresante para mi por que no sabia como hacerla sentirla mejor.

Llegamos a la casa y Bella dormía profundamente, nadie hizo ningún cuestionamiento ya que yo tenia que arreglar este asunto personalmente, subí a su recámara que esta junto a la mía, la recosté y cuando estaba por salir Bella grito desesperadamente.

-Bella, Bella, despierta!-dije mientras la movía y trataba de calmarla.

-Edward quédate conmigo no quiero que te marches-se aferro a mi, y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme, y después de todo también tenia que pedirle disculpar por lo de ayer.

-Bella, se que no es el momento, pero quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso la noche anterior.

-No Ed, no te preocupes fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, en verdad lo agradezco, pero por el momento no quiero hablar de eso, aparte recuerda que mañana tenemos que tomar un vuela a la universidad.

-Okay, ya no molestare mas, duerme tranquila-sabia que pasaba algo, pero no la quería presionar, asi que solo me quede ahí con la mujer de mi vida en brazos, cuidando de sus sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Despertarme fue lo mejor que hice ya que me tope con unos hermosos ojos color dorado que me miraban con una gran intensidad y una sonrisa torcida hermosa.

-Buenos días, estas lista?-solo asentí-Perfecto te dejo para que los dos tomemos una ducho ya que el vuelo sale en dos horas.

Salió de la recamara y me di una ducha rápida, a pesar de haber dormido poco me sentía muy bien ya que tenia el apoyo de Edward lastima que sabia que eso cambiaria al llegar a la escuela ya que volvería a ser el mismo egocéntrico de siempre y volvería con todas las chicas del instituto y volveríamos a ser los dos hermanastros peleando, deje mis pensamientos y Salí del baño me cambie y me puse un sencillo shorts de cuadros, una blusa gris, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me puse mis viejos converse, de pronto escuche un toque en al puerta.

-pase!

-Bella, espero ya estés lista, vengo por ti- no pude contestar verlo era como subir al cielo y bajar al infierno al mismo tiempo se veía mas sexy que nunca tria unos jeans negros, una playera de rayas con una chamarra de mezclilla.

-hey, te pierdes- dijo mientras sonreía y tronaba sus dedos.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando.

-piensas ¿?- demonios ya habíamos empezado de nuevo, me dio un sonrisa y dijo- Vamos, es hora de irnos- tomo mis maletas y bajamos las escaleras.

-Buenos días amor!- dijeron mama y Carlisle- Espero hayas descansado- dijo mama dándome un beso seguido por el resto de la familia.

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba Edward.

-quieres algo de desayunar? O no tienes hambre?

-no gracias no valla ser que me mates- solo rodeo los ojos- aparte no tengo apetito, aunque llevare algo para el camino.

-Pues como quieras, es mejor irnos, aunque sea avión privado es mejor llegar a tiempo por si hay algún contratiempo en el aeropuerto y para informarnos sobre la universidad.

Salimos en el volvo y llegamos a tiempo para abordar el avión, mis hermanos también iban ya que como Carlisle tenia algunas compañías en california y ellos eras los gerentes de ahí. Cada quien tomo su asiento y como sierpe ami me toco con Edward.

-Bella, recuerda que en la parte trasera hay una cama por si quieres dormir un poco-. Me pareció buena idea.

-Es que al verdad no quiero estar sola me acompañas?- se lo propuse con sonrojo, aparte tenia que aprovechar que Edward se portaba bien conmigo aunque solo durara poco tiempo.

-Em- titubeo un poco- Esta bien en cinco minutos te alcanzo.

Fui a la recamara y me recosté y como tenia un poco de frio tome un manta.

-Recuéstate yo te cobijare- hice caso a lo que me dijo y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse por medio de al manta.

-Edward duerme conmigo si?

-Bella, no se es que… no quiero incomodarte- oh estúpida Bella, no se como se me ocurrió decir eso sabia que todo esto lo hacia por lastima el nunca estaría con alguien como yo y nunca cambiaria.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos gracias.

Me voltee al lado contraria donde se encontraba y pronto sentí como un bulto caía a mi lado.

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte ni mucho menso hacerte sentir mal.

**EPOV**

Me recosté con ella, era algo extraño sabia que todo esto cambiaria al llegar a la escuela y todo volvería a ser como antes pero no me importaba quería disfrutar el momento, pase un largo rato observándola y cuando vi que estaba profundamente dormida quise levantarme pero no pude porque sentí como su cuerpo se apegaba mas al mío y sentía como se aferraba cada vez mas, así que no pude y me quede con ella observándola hasta que tocaron al puerta.

-Edward- dijo Emmet- es mejor que al despiertes ya vamos a llegar.

-gracias Em ahorita los alcanzamos.

Salió de la habitación y me quede observándola por unos segundos más.

-Bells!- le susurre al oído- despierta ya casi es hora de aterrizar- sentí como se estremecía y poco a poco empezó a despertarse; soltó un bostezo y se estiro.

-Espero hayas dormido bien?.

-Si; gracias la verdad me hacia falta- de pronto sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse escarlata y eso fue adorable-aparte estuviste conmigo y me ayudo, gracias- ahora si que estaba completamente roja.

-No te preocupes sabes que estoy a tus ordenes- los dos nos dedicamos una sonrisa-pero ahora, hay que movernos de aquí ya que pronto llegaremos así que vamos- la tome del brazo y salimos juntos de la habitación, tomamos nuestros lugares en el avión y abrochamos nuestros cinturones, pasaron unos minutos y legamos, bajamos y yo iba junto a Bella. Fuimos rápidamente por nuestro equipaje y a lo lejos vimos al chofer, subimos al auto y en menso de 15 minutos ya estábamos en al universidad.

Bella y yo nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su respectivo dormitorio, la verdad nunca me cansaba pero después de esto me sentía un poco agotado así que decidí tomarme una ducha pero justo en ese momento tocaron mi puerta.

Era la señora Cope, (la secretaria del director) avisándome que me llamaban en al dirección.

**BPOV**

Llegue a mi dormitorio y me recosté un momento, aun no asimilaba todo lo que había pasado, Edward súper amable, pero para que ilusionarme si esto terminaría muy pronto como siempre que regresábamos de la universidad en la casa todo era bueno pero aquí era todo lo contrario.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, era al señora cope avisándome que el director me llamaba, fui a dirección y vi a Edward sentado ahí no dije nada solo tome asiento y el director comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, como verán, faltan 2 dias a clases-los dos asentimos- Lamentablemente todo lo que fueron los dormitorios y regaderas de algunas señoritas, que por cierto al incluye a Ud. Swan- esto comenzaba a preocuparme enserio- están descompuestas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto profesor?-lo interrumpió Edward

-A lo que me refiero jóvenes , es que de ahora en adelante ustedes tendrán que compartir recamaras y regaderas

-¿QUE¿- los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escuchan jóvenes, y lo tendrán que hacer y…-dudo un poco- lo peor es que la hora de baño será a la misma hora para los dos-

-Esto no puede ser, Swan y yo somos hermanos no puede- vocifero Edward

-Por eso mismo Edward los puse juntos porque se que entre ustedes no pues ocurrir nada asi que les pido que por favor se atengan a esto.

-Pero profesor no es necesario, es mas si quiere yo me voy a otro lugar, no se, rento algo pero con el no- trate de hacer lo posible peor sabia que no funcionaria.

-Lo siento Swan, son las reglas y no hay cambios asi que es mejor que se hagan a al idea, asi que vallan por sus cosas, es mi ultima palabra, asi que si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

Los dos salimos y nos miramos de mala gana.

-Bella, solo te advierto una cosa, no quiero ninguna interrupción tuya cuando este con Tanya.

Me fui sin contestar sabia que eso el molestaba asi que fui por mis cosas para ir a mi nuevo hogar.

Eit yo se que no soy muy buena por ser principiantes pero enserio me gusta lo que ago. Asi que porfa comenten o dejen algo porfas! :D

SALUDOS!


End file.
